Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a mobile terminal and more particularly to a mobile terminal that is capable of playing back a moving image and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
Mobile terminals can be configured to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, and receive broadcasts to function as an integrated multimedia player. Many recent improvements to mobile terminals include changes to structural components of mobile terminals and also software changes to support functions of mobile terminals.
In addition, a particular scene in a moving image can be searched for via a search bar by which a playback segment of the moving image can be adjusted. Specifically, the moving image can only be played back by moving the search bar to an arbitrary position.
As a result, a desired scene is difficult to search for because the desired scene can only be searched for with a voice or an image that is output depending on the movement of the search bar. For example, usually, only the image is output and the voice is not heard or is at a high speed corresponding to the search bar being moved at a high speed, which is the cause of the difficulty of searching for the desired scene.